An Episode of Their Lives
by Darsh
Summary: At first Touya was just embarrassed and Shindou thought himself merely jealous, but when the grand scheme of things slowly unfolds before their eyes, they found themselves confronting a different emotion entirely. BL
1. episode 1: Questions

Questions

A/N: If you read the reviews, you will probably notice the comments about short chapters, so I decided to do something about it! Thanks to the person who mentioned about combining the two chapters, that's what I did. So nothing much changed except...there are two chapters now instead of three, but the content is all there! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.

* * *

_Did that really happen? I can't believe that happened!_ Hikaru thought bitterly. Seeing the boy sitting across from him -obviously shocked beyond words- made his anger burn more intensely. The subway was nearly empty in the middle of the day when everyone was off at work or school; the silence was soaking the air, made it hard to breathe. The only other person in the cabin had his hand on his mouth the whole time, showing a flushed face, stiffed posture and troubled eyes. For anyone who was just passing by, they would think that he was merely deep in thought but if one was there long enough, it would be clear that the tension surrounding them was not at very least comfortable.

Hikaru sighed, prepared to say something, do something, anything! At the same time, the train stopped and announced their destination. Hikaru scrambled out the door and took a deep breath. _Well, at least I don't have to deal with the silence anymore._ Hikaru thought as they made their way to the subway station exit, trying to keep himself in check, trying to avoid contact with the boy, because, who knows what he will do in his fury.

"Um, Shindou, I…I…" Akira started after they got out into the opening and was standing in the crowd. "I guess I will be going now." He declared when Hikaru refused to pick up the conversation. _Might as well, I can't deal with this, can't deal with him right now, anyway _Hikaru mused.

Just then, he caught a glance of that saddened face, and Hikaru blurred out: " What's your hurry? I'm hungry; let's go have lunch. You know, that new restaurant with its infamous ramen and other stuff is open right now." No body knew, but it took Hikaru's life just to say that calmly. One side of him wanted Akira to accept, while the other desperately wanted him to refuse. Taking the lead, he stomped across the street and headed in the direction of the new restaurant. If he had just looked back, he would see the joyful flash under Akira's eyes, filled with relief...

XOXOXOXOXO

_This ramen is awesome! This would be the best moment of my life if the atmosphere were not so stiff. _Hikaru pretended to be focusing on his food (in some ways, he wasn't really pretending.) After the first bowl of hot BBQ ramen, Akira was sure that Hikaru would order second helping…and third. After all, this new restaurant might as well be Hikaru's new favorite ramen stand, besides, the chances of Hikaru only ordering one bowl of ramen anywhere could be compared to the chance of someone being struck by lighting…twice! That was why Akira almost dropped his chopsticks when Hikaru didn't proceed to order. Then he really did drop his utensils when a 'seemly' random question hit him right in the face.

"So, Touya, How do you like your first kiss?" Hikaru asked, seemly nonchalance.

"Eh? Uh, um…Well, I…" Akira's face burned bright red. He tried to ignore Hikaru's tone and his choice of words, such as 'first'. _How does he know it was my first, how can he be so sure? Well, there is no avoiding it now._ Akira lifted his face to stare into the gaze that was scrutinizing him.

"Hey, man! What do we have here?" _That voice! No way!_

"Waya! What's up? What are you doing here?" _OH great! Shindou just had to answer huh! _

"I missed you! So much that I'm here to uh, refresh my memory of you, by…eating your favorite food?" Waya joked. Akira rolled his eyes and Hikaru grinned.

"Hahaha, you missed me, huh. Just admit that you are here to try out your favorite food! How is the sushi here anyway? I just came back five minutes ago, so you are not the last thing I remember, I was going to go visit you after this."

_Did Shindou just laughed at that? He didn't mind Waya being all…. stupid? _

"Sure man. The sushi is awesome! Try it sometimes." Waya glanced to the other side of the booth.

"Humph! Some friend you are! I invited you to come at least five times ever since it opened and five times you refused! Now you are here?" _With HIM?_ He finished in his mind.

_With me_,_ I bet that's what he was thinking!_ Akira thought to himself, very irritated yet relieved by the fact that he was being ignored.

"Well, you sure have a way of choosing the wrong time! I was busy preparing for the trip to Osaka, remember?" Hikaru obviously missed the extras in that sentence.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, how was your trip?" Waya asked conversationally, not knowing that he had just stepped on an instant bomb.

* * *

A/N: So far so good? I just want to say please leave a comment and please come back!


	2. episode 2: Flashbacks

Flashbacks

A/N: Hello! Thank you to the reviewers for taking the time to leave a comment, also the readers for reading it, please come back! I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and I wish you a happy new year. Please read on and review!

P.S.: I'm not too sure with some of the information here... such as where Hikaru no Go take place. I just made it up and said Tokyo but if anyone knows that it's wrong and knows the right location, please tell me and I would love to change it to the correct one, thanks.

* * *

"Touya-sensei! Where are you going?" From behind came the tinkling voice of a female.

"Oh good morning, Mirouki-san, how are you? The tutoring session was over yesterday so I'm going back to Tokyo today; what are you doing here?" Akira asked politely.

This teenage girl was one of his students. Seeing how she was a newborn rock star, it was a wonder why she was ever interested in learning Go. Of course, he didn't agree with Hikaru when he suggested that she was here with an ulterior motive for Akira. Then when she showed him a flag saying 'Touya-Sensei FAN CLUB!' and announced that she was the president, he knew that he needed to be more careful. Just now, he panicked as she put her arm through his arm and linked them tightly together.

"Call me Shika. But you are going? Already? I was thinking that you could go shopping with me today! And then you can come to my second concert tomorrow. Can't you stay for two more days?" She whined.

"I'm terribly sorry Shika-san. But I'm afraid that I can't even stay for two more hours. I have a teaching session this afternoon." Akira was anxious. _What is Shindou still doing in the room?_

When he saw the blank expression on the girl's face, he sighed inwardly and explained, "I have to teach a student Go, like what I had been doing with you for the past few days."

"I see, then it's not all that important, stay just for two more days!" She can be so clueless sometimes.

Akira tried to suppress his anger; a girl like this is not worth losing his temper for, he kept telling himself. He took a deep breath and answered forcefully, "I really can't. And now, I have to go see what my colleague is doing, we will be late for…"

His sentence was cut off as a pair of soft lips press into his slightly opened mouth. He froze in place. The strong smell of rose perfume penetrated his nose. Instead of feeling like he was flying according to his romance novels (I don't think he reads them but...), he felt like he would throw up. He extended his arms, try to push her away, but when his hands touched her shoulders, she took it as a sign and moved closer.

Akira looked around for help, it was in the middle of the hotel hallway for god's sakes, and no one paid any attention whatsoever! _Isn't it against the law or something to kiss in public?_ He thought frantically.

Then his heart sunk fast and hard when he caught a glimpse of Hikaru walking out of the elevator. He quickly putted his hands down in fear of being misunderstood… _But that would mean I'm not resisting. _His remaining conscious told him. When Akira noticed Hikaru's bewildered gaze land upon him, He threw away all his manners and pushed the bold girl away, which was what he should have done twenty seconds ago.

In Hikaru's eyes, what he saw was Akira locking lips with his pupil, looking flustered and red, showing the world how inexperienced he was and yet he let the kiss lasted for almost twenty seconds!

"I'm sorry…I guess I didn't success in persuading you to stay?" A very flashed face poked into his vision.

"Shika-san, please leave me before I do something I regret. In the future, please learn some basic manners for your own good." Akira pushed her aside and walked out of the hotel. Leaving the star dazed and offended; other bystanders confused; and Hikaru, well, he was disgusted, betrayed, and angered.

XOXOXOXOXO

After a few minutes, the commotion calmed and everyone scattered to mind his or her own business. A teenager outside the hotel entrance waited for a certain someone as she exhaled her cigarette smoke, her long hair blown wild as the summer wind played and teased. A black BMW screeched and stopped.

"Sorry, Miss, you waited long?" A stocky man with slicked-back hair walked to her with a purple leather jacket clenched in his sweaty hands.

"Long enough." The girl snatched the jacket.

"How did it go Miss?" The man led her to the car and glanced back at the hotel.

"OH, it's coming along, not as easy as I would liked it…but he will pay for causing me so much trouble, oh dear, he will." The car's engine purred and it sped away.

* * *

A/N: Is it getting interesting or boring? Please leave a comment.


End file.
